


Утро перед фаллопластикой

by IronAlcoholic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, FTM, Fluff, Humour, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex Toys, Surgery Mention, Transgender, Vaginal Sex, clear consent, healthy relationship, sexual reassignment surgery, transgender character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronAlcoholic/pseuds/IronAlcoholic
Summary: Между ног у мужчины была, на удивление, вульва. Полноценная вагина, легко доступная прикосновению, была обрамлена аккуратно укороченными тримером волосами - слишком толстыми и густыми для женщины. “Нормальность” этого полового органа портил лишь размер клитора. Толстый, крепкий, он достигал нескольких сантиметров в длину и, на удивление, был даже способен на эрекцию - в состоянии которой он и находился.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Утро перед фаллопластикой

**Author's Note:**

> Также опубликованно на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9877493

\- Ты уверен, что тебе это будет комфортно?   
\- Ира, подумай, если бы мне это не было комфортным, лежал ли бы перед тобой сейчас голый с разведёнными ногами?

Мужчина действительно лежал на кровати без единого предмета одежды на теле. Смуглая кожа, освещённая лучами восходящего солнца, пахла сандалом и кедром, а тепло его длинных пальцев, паучьими лапками забравшихся в волосы его партнёрки, успокаивали их обоих. Девушка посмотрела ему в глаза и улыбнулась:

\- И тебе очень идёт, Арсений.

Он лишь хмыкнул, не надавливая на ещё затылок, а напротив, убирая обе руки за голову и расслабленно откидываясь на подушки, позволяя своей возлюбленной забрать у него какой-либо контроль. Арсений согнул одну ногу в колене, давая Ире доступ к непривычным человеческому глазу гениталиям. 

Между ног у мужчины была, на удивление, вульва. Полноценная вагина, легко доступная прикосновению, была обрамлена аккуратно укороченными триммером волосами - слишком толстыми и густыми для женщины. “Нормальность” этого полового органа портил лишь размер клитора. Толстый, крепкий, он достигал нескольких сантиметров в длину и, на удивление, был даже способен на эрекцию - в состоянии которой он и находился. Картина смутила бы любого зрителя и фаната странного порно, но пара была одна в своей комнате - и одна в гостиничном номере - и никто, кроме их самих, не имел доступа к происходящему.

\- Ир, твой первый и последний шанс. Если не сейчас - то уже после операции. Ты же сама хотела.

Ира ухмыльнулась, поправляя лямку чёрного кружевного лифчика:

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты это сказал.  
\- Серьёзно?  
\- Да.

Арсений тихо рассмеялся, закатывая глаза и ероша собственные волосы, явно чувствуя себя комфортно в происходящей ситуации. 

\- Ира, пожалуйста, возьми мой член в рот и отсоси мне.   
\- Я думала, ты никогда ты не попросишь.

Девушка наклонилась и опустилась лицом к половым органам своего партнёра. Она знала, что делает - язык медленно скользил сначала по внешним половым губам, потом мягко обводил внутренние, словно дразня. После рваного вздоха от Арсения, она наконец-то, обхватила губами его член. Язык мягко обводил то головку, то самое основание органа, старательно изучая каждый миллиметр, стараясь запомнить, впечатать, вжечь в память рисунок члена мужчины. 

\- Ты восхитительна, спасибо тебе большое, - тихо прошептал он, запрокидывая голову и награждая старательную партнёрку тихими стонами. Это был первый раз за много лет, когда другой человек был настолько близко к его половым органам, и уж точно первый раз, когда Арсений искренне наслаждался подобным событием.

Ира медленно отстранилась, облизываясь и с улыбкой смотря в глаза любимому мужчине:

\- Я наигралась. Спасибо, что позволил мне это сделать, я это очень ценю. 

Тот улыбнулся в ответ, приподнимаясь на кровати и нежно, спокойно её целуя, не торопя события и тем самым давая ей - и себе - передохнуть от произошедшего. Когда он почувствовал, что девушка углубляет поцелуй, тем самым показывая, что она готова к продолжению, поцелуй был прерван:

\- Чего ты хочешь сегодня?

\- Не креативничай, просто выбери тот, который тебе комфортнее всего. Моя квота нетрадиционных сексуальных экспериментов на сегодня выполнена.

Комната наполнилась тихим смехом обоих партнёров. Ира свободно легла на кровать и подняла в воздух левую ногу, развлечения ради рисуя в воздухе горизонтальные восьмёрки - знаки “бесконечность”. Арсений вернулся быстро - уже в нижнем белье. Смотря на него, девушка в который раз поразилась тому, что такой мужчина мог был рождён женщиной. Тёмные кудрявые волосы покрывали его грудную клетку с давно зажившими и незаметными шрамами, а дорожка happy trail спускалась по животу вниз, становясь всё гуще и гуще, пока волосы не скрывались под резинкой боксеров. 

\- Ты знаешь, что я люблю тебя?  
\- Знаю, - на лице Иры появилось так любимое Арсением хитрое выражение - ухмылка, прищуренные уголки глаз, и ямочки на щеках. В такие моменты она была чем-то похожа на маленькую лисичку. 

Мужчина бросил коробку с презервативами, которую он держал в руке, на прикроватную тумбочку, забрался на кровать и навис над своей возлюбленной, вновь мягко, нежно её целуя, одной рукой стягивая с неё нижнее бельё.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что тебе не нужно было надевать такое красивое бельё?   
\- Нужно! Сегодня - праздник, у тебя скоро самая важная операция в жизни, Арсений.

Мужчина лишь улыбнулся в ответ, целуя сначала её шею, а затем плечи, ключицы, и грудную клетку. Рука легко расстегнула застёжку лифчика и губы тут же упали на один из сосков, не кусая, а лишь нежно дразня, посасывая и обводя языком.

Ира с наслаждением отзывалась на подобную стимуляцию громкими стонами. Её руки словно сами легли на плечи партнёра, и ноги медленно разошлись в стороны, приглашая Арсения внутрь. 

Мужчина медленно отстранился, и, выудив один презерватив из коробки, за несколько секунд разорвал упаковку и надел его на весьма реалистичный протез, который находился у него в трусах. Вполне реалистичный член был по стандарту обрезанным, в длину был вполне реалистичен, и, если не присматриваться, то не было и понятно, что этот половой орган был создан не из плоти и крови, а из силикона. 

Вновь оказавшись над Ирой, он осторожно направил головку меж её ног, двигаясь не просто достаточно медленно, чтобы не причинять боли, а ещё и давая девушке возможность остановить его, если что-то пойдёт не так. Однако, она не сказала ни слова, лишь закидывая одну ногу на плечо своему партнёру с широкой ухмылкой. 

Поняв как и прямое согласие, данное ранее, так и намёки девушки, мужчина мягко вошёл на всю длину протеза, сначала давая девушке привыкнуть, а затем входя в ритмичный, но медленный темп движений. Ира следовала раннему примеру партнёра, не сдерживая стоны. Арсений двигался медленно, зная, что нравится его любимой и делая именно это.

Через пару минут рука мужчины опустилась на клитор девушки, и смоченных слюной два пальца начали сначала мягко ласкать орган через его капюшон, а затем медленно, но верно увеличили скорость движений. Как только звуки, издаваемые девушкой перешли из стонов наслаждения в тихий мат на ухо возлюбленному, он знал, что буквально пара движений ограждает его от возможности подарить Ире оргазм.

Перейдя на прямую стимуляцию клитора, Арсений резко ускорил темп движений, свободной рукой придерживая бёдра возлюбленной. Пара коротких поцелуев под ухом, прямо за мочкой - и девушка выгнулась под ним, запрокидывая голову и издавая громкий, длинный стон. 

***

Пара лежала рядом на кровати, обнимаясь и нежась в последних минутах до того, как прозвонит будильник. Ира, положив голову на грудную клетку Арсения, задумчиво рисовала кончиком пальца лишь ей известные фигуры на его животе.

\- Как ты думаешь, операция пройдёт хорошо?

Арсений улыбнулся, целуя девушку в макушку.

\- Всё будет хорошо, любовь моя. Ты больше меня об этой операции волнуешься, ей-богу. Это у меня полруки отрубают и член шьют, а не у тебя.

\- Вообще-то, у тебя просто отрежут два куска кожи с предплечья, сделают из них лоскут, где место соединения станет уретрой, а… - девушка хотела было продолжить, но увидела насмешливый взгляд любимого мужчины.

\- Нет, ты что, пожалуйста, объясни мне, как работает операция, о которой я читал последние двадцать лет, я слушаю. Я ни разу не додумался о ней почитать, она как раз через семь часов, самое время…

Ира не позволила ему договорить и закрыла его рот ладошкой, громко смеясь. Арсений даже не подумал убрать её руку, разрешая любимой почувствовать себя ещё счастливее.

\- Я люблю тебя, Ир.

Девушка широко улыбнулась, крепче обнимая мужчину. Лишь тогда она тихо ответила:

\- Я тебя тоже очень, очень люблю.


End file.
